In The End
by InTheDarkness
Summary: First Fanfic, please R&R to let me know what you think


"In The End"  
By- Shadower  
Disclaimer- Hannibal, Clarice and other original characters belong to TH. Others you do not recognize are mine.  
I realize I wrote these characters extremely OOC, for that i apologize.  
This Story is dedicated to Asher  
  
This story is based on the alternate ending..no hands were cut off  
  
It had been 6 months since the incident on the Chesapeake. Clarice Starling had lost her job, barely escaped criminal charges for aiding a criminal, and moved to New Jersey. She had settled herself in a quiet town called PineBeach and was working on getting a new life. She liked Jersey a lot and was pleased with her home there and the way things had been going so far. She was seeing a guy named Josh, she had a decent job, and everything seemed to be going well for her. Yet she felt empty. She doubted she'd ever see Dr. Lecter again, he was probably halfway across the world and not even thinking about her anymore. He gave her a chance and she foolishly turned him down. Would she ever learn? There was only one way sheÕd ever be truly happy, and she blew that, tso now sheÕd just have to try and deal with what she was given instead. The phone rang suddenly causing her to snap back to reality. "Starling," she answered. "Heya babe, I got us tickets to a Broadway show tonight, i'll pick you up at 6. You'll love it i promise." A faint smile crept across her face as she agreed and hung up with Josh. A glance at the clock told her it was 4 o'clock, leaving her 2 hours to get ready. After showering, she looked through her closet and selected the light blue gown that showed and equel amount of skin as the one that Dr. Lecter had bought her for Paul Krendlers lake house. When she was totally done getting ready another glance at her clock told her she had 15 minutes and knowing Josh, she probably had 10, so she sat in her living room and waited.   
At Promptly 5 to 6 Josh showed up. When she opened the door she could feel his eyes roaming over her body. "Clarice, you look gorgeous tonight." Josh remarked. After exchanging pleasantries, they got into Josh's Mercedes and made it to New York in an hour and fifteen minutes. Fourty-Five minutes early for the show. They had balcony seats, wonderful seats. Only 4 seats in a balcony so it was basically private. They took there seats and Josh wrapped an arm around Clarice. Clarice layed her head on his shoulder and they whispered about how she was liking NJ and recent news. They stopped whispering when the people who had the other 2 balcony seats arrived, not wanting to be rude. Since they had the 2 seats in front they couldnÕt see who they were sharing the balcony with only hear them enter. They had about a half an hour left before the show would begin and Josh seemed a bit apprehensive. After a few more minutes of silence, Josh removed his arm from around her. Slipping his hand into his pocket and getting down onto one knee, he opened a box to reveal a diamond ring. "Clarice," he began, "I love you so much, and the 5 months we have been together have been the happiest times of my life, and I want more of that happiness, i dont want it to ever go away. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Clarice. Will you marry me?" Clarice was shocked. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. It was at this time one of the people behind them decided to make their presence known. "Young man, May I have a word with you in the hallway for a second?" the stranger inquired. Clarice recognized the voice instantly to be Dr. Lecters. Josh looked a little confused but got up anyway to go talk with Dr. Lecter. Clarice immediately got up to follow, not so sure of what would happen out in the hallway. When she reached the hallway she wondered what was up. "Well?" Josh asked, "What do you want?" Clarice nudged Josh with her elbow and whispered "Don't be impolite...please don't I cannot stress the importance of that enough Josh, be nice." Josh cleared his throat and tried again, "Well Sir, how can we help you?" "Well," Dr. Lecter began, "Clarice isn't going to marry you." Josh looked outraged, a total and complete stranger was trying to tell him what was going to happen. Clarice had to nudge him again in order to keep Josh calm. Josh took a deep breath and asked, "Why not?" "Because I won't allow it," Dr. Lecter replied simply. Clarice fought the urge to elbow Josh again, she was curious to see what was going on here. "Who the hell are you? Better yet, who the hell do you think you are? Clarice will marry me if she wants, and thats all that matters. Clarice will you?" Clarice looked taken aback, "I, well, uh..i..." Instead Dr. Lecter cut her off, "She isnt going to marry you because she is engaged to me, why she is running around here with a boyfriend is an issue we will have to discuss later, but make no mistake about it, she will not marry you." At this time, the girl, whos name seems to be Michelle, appeared at Dr. Lecter's side, seeming angry with the news that hes engaged, while Dr. Lecter and Michelle are discussing that, an outraged Josh pulls Clarice aside. "How could you? Why would you lead me on like that, you let me fall for you, get so involved, its not right, you are such a selfish bitch!" Josh said, quite loudly. "Josh please be quiet, it is such a long story and you don't know the half of it, the most I can say is you dont want involved, do me a favor and just stop yourself now." Clarice shot back. Michelle and Dr. Lecter walked back to them, Lecter looking extremely angered, and Michelle looking at Josh with hurt in her eyes. "Josh," Michelle began, "I thought you loved me, it's only been 4 days, how has your mind changed so quicky?" The look on Clarices face almost pleased Josh. "Oh chill you fucking bitch, you are fucking engaged and you shouldn't even act hurt that I was with somebody else at the same time I was with you." This time she really elbowed him hard, he really didn't know what he was messing with and it wasn't right NOT to warn the boy ahead of time. Clarice excused her and Josh from Dr. Lecter and Michelle momentarily. When they returned Josh was slightly pale and Clarice looked like she just won an argument. "Okay," Clarice began, "Josh and Michelle are going to stay at the show, i apologize sincerely to both of you I really hope you 2 can be happy, while me and my fiancee must leave. Josh thank-you for everything over the past 5 months you've been great and I will NOT forget that. And it was a pleasure to meet you Michelle." With that she took a hold of Dr. Lecters arm and led him away from Josh and Michelle. Once they were settled into the DoctorÕs Jag and on their way back to Clarices home in New Jersey they began to talk. "Doctor, what the hell are you doing here?" Clarice asked him, she was furious, she couldn't believe he was here. "I'm here for a variety of different reasons, which we will discuss later." he responded. Clarice stared at him intensely for several minutes finally she spoke up, "Its just, that well, you dont understand.." she trailed off. "Theres so much I want to tell you, and explain to you, but you make it impossible for me to do so." she finished. With That Dr. Lecter took Exit 80 off the Garden State Parkway and took back roads through BeachWood to bring them to Clarices house in PineBeach. Once they were in Clarices house and settled she began speaking, "Now what is it you want Dr. Lecter, why are you here?" He thought for a second and then responded to her, "I want to know a few things Clarice. Mainly, what is it that YOU want Clarice? What would make you happy? That is what I want to know that's all." Clarice thought for a long moment, then finally said, "You, all I want is you, you would make me happy. Why would you make me happy? Because I love you, I always have, and all I really want is for you to not walk out on my again Dr. Lecter. You have walked out on my 3 different times, please stay. Thats all I want. All I want is for you to stay, dont leave me this time." Dr. Lecters face softened immediately. "Clarice... I love you to, you know that, I have always loved you. As for the issue of leaving you? I won't. Never again will I walk out of your life Clarice, you weren't ready in the past, you couldn't fully admit to your feelings, and that was what I was waiting for." Clarice gets up and walks into her kitchen looking in the fridge for something to drink. She settles on a JD and Coke and turns around to ask Dr. Lecter if he wants something but turns around to find herself face to face with him. Dr. Lecter put his hands on the counter on both sides of her and leaned in. "Clariceeee..." he began, "Be sure this is what you want, once I've marked you as mine there is NO going back, I will not go away." Clarice looks at him dead in the eye and replies, "Don't kid yourself Doctor, you marked me as yours since the first day we met. I will always carry your name with me in some shape or form. Everywhere I go when people hear my name, your name will come up some how. You've marked my name and sure as hell marked me mentally Doctor, you're like my fucking 2nd concience.." Clarice couldn't finish her thought before she burst out laughing. Dr. Lecter looked at her confused, "Clarice? Clarice are you alright?" She caught her breath and stopped laughing, "Yes sorry doctor, I just had the mental image of you dressed up as Jiminy Cricket and well it was really funny." This made the doctor look even more confused which made Clarice start laughing even harder, "Doctor, If you didn't get that then you REALLY need to brush up on your Disney." She saw a twinkle in his eyes as he responded, "I'm sorry, my area of expertise isn't exactly Disney cartoons." But as quick as the moment began, it was over and The good doctor snapped back to seriousness. He leaned in slightly so their bodies were touching and kissed Clarice lightly on the lips. He felt her respond immediately, the steel, stoic resolve that was there once before, was replaced with 10 years of pent up love, passion and lust. Dr. Lecter broke the kiss and picked her up into his arms. "Dr. Lecter.." Clarice began but Dr. Lecter cut her off, "Please Clarice, my name is Hannibal, call me Hannibal." he winked at her as he carried her upstairs. "Okay...Hannibal." Clarice responded. Hannibal grinned widely opening the bedroom door and kicking it shut behind them.   
**3 Weeks Later**  
Clarice and Hannibal are standing out on their balcony in their new luxiourious home in Brazil. Clarice was leaning against Hannibal her back against his chest with his arms wrapped around her. "Well Hannibal, there really is one thing I can't wait to see." she began. Hannibal spun her around to face him, "And what would that be Clarice?" He still loved the way her name rolled off his tounge and could never get tired of saying it, nor would he ever get tired of hearing her say his name. "Well, all I really wanna see is how great of a father the notorious Hannibal the Cannibal will make. And whats better is I dont have long to wait, under 9 months." Clarice remarked. "Clarice how do you know?" Hannibal asked with interest. "Well, I hadn't been feeling to well lately and I didn't want you to worry so I went to a doctor," she paused of a second noting the anger that was glazed over in his eyes from her not telling him, "and the doctor informed me that I am very much pregnant." Hannibal pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her as she layed her head on his shoulder. "Clarice, I love you." He said as if she didn't already know. "Hannibal, baby, I know you do, just as I love you." They stood there for several minutes peacefully. Thinking of their lives to come.  
~*~The End~*~ 


End file.
